Cette peste de Lavande!
by Ael98
Summary: Un petit OS Ron/Hermione. Ron prend conscience des sentiments qu'il a pour Hermione et tente de lui avouer, mais Lavande va quelque peu compliquer les choses...


Alors je suis retombée sur ce vieux texte en faisant un tri dans mon disque dur et ça m'a fait rire… Bon, la fin est très peu réaliste et les personnages sont un peu (beaucoup) OOC, mais bon… Si on le prend au deuxième degré, ça peut être drôle à lire, alors je le poste quand même. Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écris il y a très très très longtemps, mais genre vraiment longtemps ! Je devais être en cinquième je crois, c'était en 2011 alors ne me jugez pas ! Bonne lecture !

 **CETTE PESTE DE LAVANDE !**

Je réfléchissais depuis un bon bout de temps déjà quand j'ai enfin pris ma décision. Je pense que c'était la meilleure pour tout le monde, sauf peut-être pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur enlever la seule chose au monde que l'on ne peut pas contrôler. Je suis descendu dans la salle commune.

-Harry, je suis d'accord.

Mon meilleur ami m'a regardé bizarrement.

-Euh, merci, mais d'accord pour quoi ?

-Tu peux… Enfin, toi et Ginny… Vous pouvez.

-Oh, je vois, sourit Harry. Merci Ron.

-Tu as eu du mal à prendre ta décision, me lança Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé comme ça ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, non ?

Mon cœur s'est accéléré. J'aurais voulu lui dire la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire « toi ».

-Quelque chose.

Et je suis devenu rouge jusqu'au aux oreilles. Oh, ça m'énervait.

-Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ?

-Harry…

-C'est ce que je disais, quelqu'un donc, continua Harry. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

-Harry… ai-je répété.

\- Lavande ? Parvati ? Je suis sûre que c'est Lavande.

-Oui c'est ça. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher.

-C'est vrai ? Waouh ! T'entends ça, Hermione ?

-A plus, a-t-elle répondu en quittant la salle commune.

-Harry !

J'étais furieux.

-Ah ! Mais j'ai compris, rigola Harry, tu es amoureux d'Hermione.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? lui ai-je demandé, inquiet.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

Mais quel imbécile ! Harry avait lançait ça au hasard, et moi je le croyais !

-Désolé. Va la voir. Elle doit être…

-A la bibliothèque, j'y fonce !

Je suis sorti de la salle commune et me suis dirigé d'un pas ferme et rapide vers la bibliothèque. Mais plus je m'en approchais, plus je ralentissais, plus j'avais peur et mal au ventre. Je suis entré dans la bibliothèque et me suis caché derrière une étagère. Elle était là. Evidemment.

-M. Weasley, vous prenez un livre ou vous partez ?

-Hein ?

Mme Pince me regardait. Tous les élèves présents aussi, d'ailleurs. Hermione y compris.

-Je vous observe depuis un moment, ça fait un quart d'heure que vous êtes devant cette étagère et vous n'avez toujours pas bougé. Vous cherchez un renseignement ?

-Heu…

Si je ne voulais pas avoir l'air bête, il fallait que je dise oui.

-Oui, pour, euh, un devoir de métamorphose.

-Vous êtes dans le rayon potions, M. Weasley. Enfin, vu le nombre de fois que vous venez, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne sachiez pas où chercher. Qui voudrait aider M. Weasley ?

-Moi ! fit Lavande.

NON ! J'ai lancé un regard suppliant vers Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle se propose. Elle s'est contentée de me jeter un regard avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

-Bien, Mlle Brown alors.

Et je me suis tapé une heure à bosser avec cette idiote. J'ai passé mon temps à regarder Hermione.

-Eh oh, Ron ! T'es obligé de la regarder ? Je vais croire que tu la préfère à moi ! s'est-elle exclamé en regardant Hermione d'un air furieux.

Hermione m'a regardé elle aussi furieusement et je me suis levé. J'ai lancé à Lavande :

-Eh bien oui, je la préfère à toi ! Contente ?

Et je suis parti sans lancer un regard à personne. Même pas à Hermione.

J'ai marché jusqu'à la salle commune, mais je ne m'y suis pas arrêté. J'ai été dans la salle de bain des préfets en laissant la porte ouverte. Je me suis assis dans un coin à l'ombre et j'ai pleuré. Oui, pleuré. Soudain, quelqu'un est entré. Je n'ai pas regardé cette personne. J'ai continué à pleurer et la lumière s'est allumée.

-Ron ?

J'aurai reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était vraiment pas mon jour.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. J'y vais. Mais… Tu pleures ?

J'ai pas répondu.

-Ron ? Ron ?

Elle s'est approchée.

-Ca va ?

Alors j'en ai eu marre. J'ai hurlé :

-NON !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Toi !

-Quoi, moi ?

Et mince ! Maintenant, trop tard pour reculer …

-Ton comportement à la bibliothèque… C'était pas cool. Je me suis tapé Lavande Brown pendant une heure.

-Et alors ?

Elle s'est laissé tomber à côté de moi.

-Tu l'aimes, non ?

J'ai eu un sourire ironique.

-Je croyais que t'étais intelligente… Au moins plus intelligente que ça.

-Quoi ? Tu aimes Lavande, ça crève les yeux.

-Tu veux que je te dise tout ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

-Oui.

NON ! Bon, quand faut y aller…

-T'es sûre ?

-Vas-y. Je suis forte. Dis-moi une fois pour toute que tu l'aimes.

J'en ai eu marre.

-JE HAIS LAVANDE BROWN ! C'est clair ? J'AIME HERMIONE GRANGER ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi. Bonne nuit.

-Moi ? Mais, Ron ?

Je me suis levé et j'ai été me coucher.

 _Ron._

 _Faut qu'on parle. Rendez-vous au même lieu qu'hier à 10 heures._

 _H.G._

-Ron ! Lève-toi, vite !

-Quoi ?

-T'as un mot d'Hermione ! En tout cas, je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit hier, mais elle est toute retournée. Bonne chance, mon vieux !

-Mais, Harry…

-Il est dix heures moins cinq !

NON ! Je me suis habillé et j'ai couru à la salle de bain des préfets en laissant le mot sur mon lit. Au passage j'ai bousculé Lavande.

Elle a été lire le mot dans le dortoir puis m'a suivi. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas…

-Ron.

Hermione était là. J'étais rouge et je n'osais pas la regarder.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux. Et j'ai su qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle s'est encore plus approchée, et nos lèvres se frôlaient quand…

-ROOOOOOOOOOON !

Lavande Brown a couru vers nous et m'a embrassé en plein sur la bouche. Je l'ai repoussée et elle m'a attrapé par la taille.

-Je te cherchais mon chéri. Hier, on a pas eu le temps de finir les devoirs. Au fait, merci pour les chocolats. Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais mon amour ? Tu es trop mignon, Ron+ Lavande sur les chocolats c'était trop chou…

Et elle m'a encore embrassé.

-Dégage Brown.

-Mon doudou…

-FOUS LE CAMP AVANT QUE JE T'ETRANGLE !

-Mon amour, a-t-elle roucoulé.

Je l'ai poussée violemment et elle est tombée par terre.

-Mon ange…

-JE TE HAIS SALE PESTE MENTEUSE !

-Tu ne peux pas le nier, Ron. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime. Nous formons le couple parfait. En plus avec ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière…

A ce moment, un grand plouf. Hermione s'était jeté dans la baignoire immense. Nous l'avons regardé étonnés. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne réapparaissait pas, j'ai commencé à paniquer.

-HERMIONE !

Et j'ai plongé. J'ai repéré Hermione, au fond de la piscine. Elle ne bougeait plus. Je l'ai remonté à la surface. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

-NON ! HERMIONE !

Je me suis tourné vers lavande.

-Je t'étranglerai de mes propres mains !

Je l'ai plaqué contre un coin du mur et l'ai fait tombée. Là je lui ai donné une série de coup de pied. Elle saignait, je m'en fichais. Je tapais fort, très fort.

-Ron, arrête!

-Hermione !

J'ai aussitôt laissé Lavande pour me jeter sur Hermione.

-Oh, tu es vivante ! Hermione, je t'aime !

J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras … Mais elle m'a repoussé.

-Hermione… Tu ne vas pas la croire, quand même !

-Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous.

Et elle est partie, encore mouillée.

Moi, j'ai fait tomber Lavande dans l'immense bain et je suis parti.

Lavande est allée à St-Mangouste. J'ai étais viré de Poudlard. Je m'en fichais. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir Hermione m'ignorer.

J'ai déménagé loin, en Afrique du Sud. Et là, je me suis laissé mourir. De soif, de faim, de chaleur, mais surtout de chagrin.

Hermione, toi qui lis ce carnet, sache que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

R.W.


End file.
